


[ART] Reunited once again

by LordAzazel23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, H/D Fan Fair 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Reunions, Secondary Theme: Book Fair, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAzazel23/pseuds/LordAzazel23
Summary: Harry joins the Hogwarts faculty as a Herbology professor. Harry's surprised to find that his old flame works at Hogwarts, too.





	[ART] Reunited once again

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt [# 28](https://docs.google.com/document/d/16er_sVwwFtbVQxtiFqHRWhw09kwNYhywsB-R48qtVPU/edit#).
> 
> Hi! It's my first fan fair and I'm really happy I could join. I wanted to make something light and nice. A reunion between these two. I truly liked the idea and hope you liked it as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! Please support the artist by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥


End file.
